El primer beso
by Carla Gray
Summary: JL Mini fict. Pero minim mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini...


Hola, gente. ¿Cómo os va?

Antes de que me preguntéis, por PAAA y si pienso subir capi en un futuro cercano, tal que este fin de semana, ya me adelanto yo y os contesto... Paso Palabra.

Eso os lo dice todo...

No sé que me pasa, que ando un poco bloqueada, pero tranquilos/as, que ya he logrado escribir tres páginas seguidas, ya es seguir tirando del hilo, y que no me dé la vena de leerlo, pensar que es horrible, borrarlo todo, y empezar de cero... Cosa que ya hice tres veces.

Entre tanto, para que estéis entretenidos, os subo este mini fict. Que ya os digo que es mini, mini, mini, mini. Es un solo capítulo que no llega a las 9 hojas... ¡Por favor, si es que hay RR más largos que este fict!

Bueno, da igual. El caso es que lo encontré el otro día haciendo limpieza de papeles, lo pase a ordenador en una tarde, y después se lo pasé de preestreno, a los que pille por el msn para que me dijeran qué tal. (Gracias Alon, Anvy, Istel y Mika) Porque la verdad es que no estaba nada segura de esta mini historia.

Sobre todo, por el tamaño...

Fijaos si me tiene acomplejada el tamaño del fict, que os estoy soltando este rollo con tal de alargarlo...

¿Qué más puedo contaros que alargue la historia un poco? Ah, sí, ayer fue mi cumple, así que estaría genial que como regalo atrasado me dejaráis un montón de RR en esta mini historia. ¿Sí? Venga, va... Que sé que queréis.

Bueno, pues ya os dejo con la mini historia esta... Carla Grey Pictures tiene el orgullo de presentar esta mini, mini, mini, mini, mini, mini historia.

Por favor, leer despacio, a ver si así se os hace más largo.

**El primer beso.**

Todo ha empezado como un día normal: mis amigos y yo estábamos tranquilamente en el lago, sin meternos con nadie...

Bueno, vale. Nos estábamos metiendo con Snape. ¡Pero él se lo buscó! Por acusarnos ante Filch de haber peinado a su gata a lo pincho con gomina de alta fijación. ¡Pero si con eso le matamos las pulgas!

Total, que estábamos ahí dándole una lección a Snape, Sirius y yo le picábamos, Peter aplaudía, Remus apretaba los labios para no opinar... Cuando llegó la recién estrenada prefecta de Gryffindor, Lily Evans.

Evans es guapa, alguno diría que hasta sexy, pero es insoportable, de verdad. Y tiene la manía de meterse donde nadie la llama, por ejemplo, en nuestras peleas con Snape.

Como ha pasado hace quince minutos, que ha tratado de evitar que siguiéramos molestando al pelo grasiento, que ha aprovechado para empezar a lanzarnos maldiciones a Sirius y a mí.

¿Veis como se lo busca? Sirius y yo, no hemos tenido más opciones que responder atacando. Peter ha corrido a ocultarse, mientras Remus y Lily, más ella que él, la verdad, trataban de que nos calmáramos con la inútil técnica de quitarnos puntos. (Puf, eso lo recupero yo en el próximo partido de Quidicth.)

Vamos, que hemos montando un perifostio descomunal.

Que hemos parado a notar los tres algo sumamente raro: Evans se había callado.

Sólo había cuatro explicaciones a este fenómeno paranormal: que se hubiera ido a buscar a McGonagall (chungo), que la hubiera alcanzado una maldición perdida y estuviese herida (malo) o inconsciente (horrible) o muerta (terrible, espantoso, el fin del mundo)

- ¿Esta muerta? –Al ver que las maldiciones habían cesado, Peter se atrevió a asomar la cabeza por encima de un arbusto.

- No. -Nos tranquilizo Remus.- Solo inconsciente. –Sirius y yo soltamos todo el aire que habíamos retenido hasta entonces.

Captando la magnitud del problema, del que él era en parte responsable, Snape se ofreció a ayudarnos.

- Habéis agredido a una prefecta. Yo no quiero saber nada. –Aunque no lo creáis, eso de Snape, es ayudar. Al menos no corre a chivarse a la McGonagall.- Se lo voy a decir a McGonagall. -¡Cabrón! Y nos lo suelta cuando ya no alcanzamos a maldecidle.

- Esta bien, tenemos unos treinta minutos para reanimar a Evans antes de que McGonagall nos castigue de por vida. ¿Alguna idea?

- ¡Un _Enervate_! –Recibimos la sugerencia de Peter con un bufido.

- Ya lo hemos probado. –Gruñimos a una. Peter suspiró con pesar.

- ¡Tengo otra! .¡Tengo otra! –oh, no. Es el día inspirado de Peter. Menos mal que es uno al año. Dos serían insoportables.- En el último libro que leí...

- ¿Tú has leído un libro? –Casi grita Remus de pura sorpresa.

- Sí. La Bella durmiente, en versión ilustrada. –Peter baja los ojos avergonzado cuando nosotros no logramos reprimir la carcajada.

- ¿No lees un libro desde los ochos años? –Para ser sincero, lo que me sorprende es que los leyera a esa edad.

- No, lo leí este verano. – Peter enrojece. – Me encantó. – Añade como retándonos a decir que no es un cuento encantador.

- Bueno. ¿Y cuál es tu "idea brillante"? – Quiere saber Remus con un tono que indica que duda que algo brillante pueda salir de ese cerebro.

- Pues he pensado que si alguno de nosotros la besa en los labios, se despertará. – Los tres le miramos alucinados. Por alguna razón, inescrutable para mi, piensa que es una forma de animarle a hablar, porque él sigue contándonos su idea. – Y como la idea es mía, la besaré yo.

- Peter, voy a tratar de decir esto lo más sutilmente posible. - ¿Sirius sutil? Eso hay que verlo. – Si la chica recupera la consciencia y ve que la has besado tú, primero vomita y luego se suicida.

- ¿Y que propones¿Besarla tú? – Pregunta Peter, herido.

- Para algo soy el experto. ¿No? – Hay que admitir que Sirius tienen razón en eso: treinta y cinco chicas en este curso, tirando a la baja, pueden dar fe de ello.

Sin embargo, la idea de que besara a la metomentodo, cabezota y reprimida de Evans... Hacia que me dieran ganas de ahorcar a Sirius con sus propios intestinos.

Y eso que es mi mejor amigo.

- No creo que sea buena idea. – dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa. Sirius alza las cejas, preguntándome porqué. – Tú y ella os lleváis muy mal.

- Como todos nosotros.

- Todos no. – Matiza Remus rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente.

Genial. Otro que quiere besar a mi Lily.

¿MI LILY?

Eso no importa ahora. Lo urgente es sacarle a Remus esa idea de la cabeza.

- Yo creo que es mejor que tú Remus no la beses. Sois amigos, eso podría estropear vuestra buena amistad.

- James, si quieres besarla tú, dilo y deja de enredar. – Joder con Remus. ¿Por qué coño tiene que ser tan perceptivo?

- ¿Y por qué iba a querer besarla? – Me cruce de brazos, como si me hubiera ofendido terriblemente.

- Porque te gusta. –Remus me contesta con el mismo tono que responde a las preguntas de DCAO sobre licántropos: una mezcla de ironía y superioridad, francamente exasperante.

- Como a Sirius. – Me defiendo.

- No, como a Sirius no. Porque a Sirius le parece que está buenísima y punto. –Matiza el aludido casi riendo.

- Y para mí. – Mis tres amigos, Peter con retraso y por inercia, sueltan una carcajada que me hace enfurecer. – En serio: no me gusta.

- Claro, James. Te creemos. Evans no te gusta y Sirius y yo vivimos un tórrido romance. – Ironiza Remus.

- Eh. – Protesta Sirius.

- Me alegra que os hayáis decidido a salir del armario. – Apruebo con una media sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Eh! – Vuelve a protestar Sirius con más energía que antes. Pero de pronto su ceño es sustituido por la sonrisa de "acabo de concebir la venganza perfecta". – Pues nada, como a James no le gusta y ahora yo tengo que demostrar que no soy gay... Besaré a Evans.

- Ni se te ocurra, Sirius. – Le advierto con un gruñido de amenaza.

- ¿Entonces la besas o no? – Sirius sigue sonriéndome, tan feliz. – Date prisa en decidirte, si se despierta por si misma no la vas a poder besar.

¡Maldición! Eso es verdad. Mejor ponerse manos a la obra.

Me acerco a Lily, a la que Remus ha tendido en un banco con una túnica doblada a modo de almohada. Esta muy guapa con el pelo suelto.

Me inclinó hacia sus labios... Pero en el último momento me paró, al notar unas miradas fijas en mí.

- ¿Queréis dejar de mirarme? – Les gruño a mis amigos. – Así no puedo, me cortáis el rollo.

- James, no vais a... – Remus enrojece. A saber lo que esta pensando para ponerse color semáforo en rojo.

- No te la vas a tirar, entre otras cosas porque no te va a dar tiempo. ¡Aligera, machote! – Me jalea Sirius que es considerablemente menos delicado que Remus.

De nuevo me aproximó a los labios de Lily.

Son rosados y perfectos, y me parecen muy suaves. ¿Sabrán a fresa o a cereza?

Pues ni una cosa ni otra: sandía. Dulce, fresca y jugosa sandía.

Me aparté ligeramente, pero en vista de que no despertaba soltando maldiciones, que era el objetivo del beso... Creo que lo he expresado mal: quería que despertara pero no que me maldijera.

Aclarado este punto, vuelvo a hacer de despertador, besándola. Pero ya no más, que esto empieza a ser adictivo.

Tras darle un segundo beso, suave, saboreando sus labios sin invadirlos, trató de retirarme, pero una mano en mi nuca me impide hacerlo, obligándome a un nuevo beso.

Al principio, creo que es Sirius, animándome "sutilmente" a seguir besándola, pero de reojo veo que mis tres amigos contemplan la escena desde lejos (y con miradas alucinadas, dicho sea de paso).

Entonces la mano, sólo puede pertenecer a... Lo compruebo acariciando el brazo hasta el hombro.

¡Joder, que es de Lily!

¡Y encima va y me mete la lengua en la boca!

Venga, va. Ahora es cuando me despierto y me toca la ducha fría.

- ¡AHHH! - O se despierta ella del todo y me mata. Que no es peor que lo anterior. - ¡APARTA, PERVERTIDO! –Lily me empuja y yo me aparto, revolviéndome el pelo por los nervios, mientras aguanto el chaparrón de sinónimos de obseso sexual que conoce la pelirroja.

¡Joder!. ¿Esta chica se empolla el diccionario en sus ratos libres o que?

Esa palabra no sabía ni que existía.

- Lily, por favor, cálmate. – La aludida se revuelve contra Remus, el único que la llama así.

- Ah, pero que resulta que estabas aquí y dejas que este depravado abuse de mi... ¿Pero que clase de amigo eres tú? – Lily acompaña sus palabras de golpes en el pecho de Remus. – De Black, me lo podía imaginar. ¡Lo extraño es que no lo estuviera gravando en vídeo! Pero de ti...

- Ya vale, Evans. – El aludido agarra a Lily por las muñecas, la voltea hacia él y trata de calmarla. - ¿Tranquilita, eh?

- ¿Tranquilita?. ¿Cómo que tranquilita?. ¡Y un huevo me voy a estar tranquilita! Menos después de que este energúmeno...

- ¿Este energúmeno que? – La cortó yo, imprudentemente. Pero una vez lanzado yo no me paro aunque choque con un muero de acero. – Evans, en vista de que te has perdido los últimos minutos, te los voy a resumir: la pervertida eres tú. ¿Ves mi lengua? – Se la saco un poco, para reactivar sus células de memoria. – Pues no ha salido de mi boca hasta ahora. De la tuya no se puede decir lo mismo.

¿Por qué tuve que soltarle eso? Ah, claro. Es que quiero morir joven y animo a Lily para que me practique la eutanasia.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – Y para colmo, llega McGonagall, seguida del pelota de Snivellus. - ¿Se encuentra bien, Srta. Evans?

Evans se toma unos segundos de silencio. Para torturarnos, mayormente.

- Genial. ¿Por qué? –Contesta al fin, para alivio nuestro.

- En Sr. Snape me dijo que ellos tres, la habían atacado. -¿Tres¿Y Peter? Supongo que huyo cuando se despertó Evans.

- ¿En serio? – Lily se ríe de forma demasiado estridente, al menos en mi opinión. Se va a notar que es una risa falsa. – Pero si solo es una nuestras peleas habituales... Ya sabe que nunca llegan a nada serio.

- Pero... – Trata de rebatir Snape.

- Pero nada. – Le corta McGonagall, furiosa. – Me ha hecho perder un tiempo precioso.

Snivellus se encoge: es el pelota por excelencia y no soporta que los profesores le regañen. Falta de costumbre.

- Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. – Añade mi jefa de casa, como si fuera limón sobre la herida abierta del pelo grasiento. – Y de gracias a que no le castigo por calumniar a sus compañeros. Y ustedes cuatro, vuelvan a Gryffindor, así no se meterán en líos.

Mm. Esta mujer subestima nuestra capacidad de inventiva si piensa que no nos podemos meter en líos allí. Aún así obedecemos, sin darle la espalda a Snape, ya que es muy amigo de atacar cuando la gente se da la vuelta.

Pero el pelo grasiento se limita a lanzarnos una mirada de "me vengaré". Je, je. Que lo intenté, que aquí le esperamos.

- Gracias, Lily. – Dice Remus, apenas llegamos a la Sala Común, que estaba vacía. Ella le mira sin demasiado interés. – Si le hubieras dicho la verdad a McGonagall se nos habría caído el pelo a los cuatro. Hasta a Snape.

- Bah, pero a él le estaba bien empleado. Por chivarse. – Comenta Sirius. – Pero la verdad es que nos has ahorrado estar castigados hasta que nuestros biznietos vayan a la universidad.

- Como poco... – Matiza Lily con una sonrisa encantadora. – No fue nada. Pero a cambio, quiero algo de nosotros.

- Tú dirás. – ¿Por qué me resulta tan sexy que una chica me diga eso?

- Quiero que me dejéis a solas con Potter.

- No. Que sino lo matas. –Se niega Sirius, entornando los ojos con suspicacia.

- Mm. Puede. – Admite la pelirroja con inocencia. – Pero habéis dicho que lo que yo dijera.

Sirius y yo cruzamos una mirada en la que trato de transmitirle confianza: no creo que Lily quiera matarme.

Herirme, atacarme, pegarme, tratar de castrarme... Pero lo de matarme es una medida muy exagerada hasta para ella. Y si lo intenta, con el mapa del merodeador lo sabrán y podrán venir al rescate.

Sirius asiente, dando a entender que capto el mensaje, y se vuelve con Remus a nuestro cuarto.

Me vuelvo hacia Lily con mi mejor sonrisa.

Por favor, que eso la ablande.

- Tenías razón. – Joder, que sonrisa más milagrosa tengo. – Fui yo la que se excedió, poniéndole lengua al asunto... Pero tú me besaste primero.

- Fue para despertarte. Y... Tú no me apartaste.

- Estaba dormida. pero en cuanto supe quien eras, te aparte.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién pensabas que era?

- Mejor no te lo digo: seguro que tratas de matarlo.

- Mm. No seas creída. ¡Ni que me gustarás!

- ¿Entonces juegas al príncipe azul con todas las chicas de la escuela?

- Es una buena técnica de caza. – Me encojo de hombros.

Mientras hablábamos, nos hemos ido acercando y nuestras caras están a pocos centímetros. Ella se humedece los labios con la lengua, de forma lenta y sensual, como provocándome.

- Lástima.

- ¿El que?

- Que yo no te guste... – La pelirroja sonríe ingenuamente. – Porque yo sé que tu me gustas bastante. Y que podrías llegar a gustarme más. - ¡Va a besarme¡Va a besarme! – Pero si yo no te gusto, pues nada...

¡Noooo! No te apartes. No te vayas.

Mm. Eso sonó a Marco.

Para cuando he reaccionado, ella esta en la escalera y despidiéndose de mi con una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, cargados ambos de coquetería.

Será...

Joder, me va a tocar darme otra ducha fría en honor de mi pelirroja favorita.

FIN

Sí, ya lo sé, es muy corto, pero ya os lo advertí...

Aunque en realidad puede que no sea el final, igual me da la vena y voy subiendo capis sueltos de distintos besos de diferentes parejas... Pero como tampoco lo tengo muy claro, no os quiero dar muchas esperanzas. Si me animo, o si se me ocurre algo, que pueda tener cabida en este fict ya lo iré subiendo, aunque sin ningún tipo de continuidad...

De todas maneras, contar con que este esel final, y ya esta. No hay más...

Espero que os haya gustado, y si no os gusto que me digáis donde visteis el fallo, para mejorarlo... No vale decir que es corto, porque eso ya os lo digo yo. ¿Eh?

Muchos besos...

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


End file.
